Travel itineraries describe locations that are to be visited during a trip. Some itineraries include maps that show the geographic position of the locations. Creating such itineraries for business travel can be time consuming, especially when there are a large number of locations to visit or when the traveler is unfamiliar with the area.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.